


Pojęcie farmakonu

by ElainCarter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElainCarter/pseuds/ElainCarter
Summary: Platon wielkim człowiekiem był i jak nie zachwyca, jak zachwyca, a zwłaszcza pojęciem farmakonu, które namiętnie wykorzystywane przy filmoterapi dookreśla dwojakie oddziaływanie dzieła na człowieka.Draco Malfoy zawsze uważał, że przytaczanie tego przez Severusa w kółko i w kółko jest zwyczajnym idiotyzmem. Musiał zmienić zdanie, kiedy jego prywatny farmakon postanowił pokręcić się w jego życiu.





	

     Kolejny wieczór. Kiczowate kolorowe światełka w oknie przydrożnego pubu raziły jego oczy, które, nieprzystosowane do takiego światła, a po prawdzie to do jakiegokolwiek światła, już zdążyły napuchnąć. Siedział nad kolejnym kuflem piwa w tej zatęchłej spelunie i z niesmakiem patrzył załzawionymi oczyma na siedzących wokół niego ludzi. Zapewne tak samo stoczonych, jak on, o ile nie bardziej. Naturalnie w sensie psychicznym, akurat finanse to jedyne, czego był pewny w swojej marnej ludzkiej egzystencji. Prychnął pod nosem. Nie mogli sobie znaleźć lepszego miejsca, niż coś, do czego nawet sam diabeł już dawno nie zagląda?  
Hipokryta.  
Nawet w najbliższym otoczeniu znajdowała się urocza, adekwatnie do nadchodzących święta przystrojona kawiarenka, zza której drzwi, jeżeli tylko ktoś był na tyle przytomnym, aby to usłyszeć, dobiegały spokojne dźwięki kolęd i pastorałek w wykonaniu dziecięcego chóru. Uroczo. Zapewne cicho sączyły się z adaptera ustawionego na drewnianej komodzie, poobcieranej już ze starości, a pomimo to – pięknej.  
A tutaj? Tutaj przychodzili tylko desperaci.  
Jak on.  
Ci, którzy nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, niż zapijaczonym wzrokiem obserwować kolejne powolne ruchy cycatej barmanki, która monotonnie przecierała blat, żując ostentacyjnie gumę. Tak, wiedział, że najchętniej zrobiliby ją tu i teraz, bez względu na ludzi, którzy niekoniecznie mieli ochotę oglądać ten przykry widok.  
A on?  
On nie patrzył na barmankę. Po kolejnym kuflu piwa przestał już nawet zwracać uwagę na obśliniające się pary, które tak go irytowały, odkąd przekroczył ten próg. Myślał tylko o tej kiczowatej atmosferze Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, którą dobrze oddawało to wnętrze, pomimo tego, że nie posiadało żadnej klasy. Tandetne ozdoby, machający ręką plastikowy Mikołaj, który już ledwo rzęził z siebie _Ho ho ho_ i migoczące wielokolorowe lampki choinkowe. Żałość.  
  
     W tym momencie drzwi zaskrzypiały głośno, a do środka wkroczył kolejny mężczyzna z grubym kapturem zarzuconym na głowę. Podszedł do baru i rzucając na niego parę miedziaków, skinął głową na barmankę, która z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła bliżej, prawie wsadzając mu swój wyeksponowany biust w twarz. Obrzydlistwo. Nieznajomy odsunął się odrobinę i zapewne podał zamówienie, bo kobieta odwróciła się, nalewając piwa do glinianego dzbanka. Malfoy westchnął ciężko, ale nie odrywał wzroku od zmiany w wystroju pomieszczenia. Jedynej, która nastąpiła podczas tych kilku godzin jego pobytu tutaj. Już nie przejmował się tym, że być może wgapia się w mężczyznę dość natarczywie, było mu wszystko jedno.  
Nieznajomy zgarnął kufel z lady i odrzucił kaptur, odsłaniając rozczochraną czuprynę. Jak Potter. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się niechcianych myśli, ale w tym momencie jego obiekt zainteresowań odwrócił się w jego stronę, na co Draco z cichym sapnięciem opadł na oparcie krzesła. Merlin go nienawidzi.  
– Co tu robisz, Potter? – spytał kąśliwie, kiedy szkolna nemezis postanowiła podejść do niego, zapewne z powodu tego, że był jedyną znajomą twarzą, pomimo że chyba nie pałali do siebie miłością. – Brak celu w życiu aż tak cię stoczył? Mogę dostarczyć ci kolejnego Czarnego Pana, bez problemu.  
Uniósł jeden kącik ust w drwiącym grymasie, patrząc na niego z nikłą iskrą w oczach. Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową i otaczając dłońmi kufel z grzanym piwem.  
– Uwierz, że mógłbym zaproponować ci to samo, Malfoy – wyszeptał, puszczając mu oczko i odwracając się na pięcie.  
Podszedł do stolika starszego mężczyzny, który do tej pory wgapiał się w blondyna natarczywie. Wargi Pottera ułożyły się w słowo _Wolne_ , na co tamten skinął głową. Nie, żeby Malfoy zwracał szczególną uwagę na usta Wybrańca, wcale. Z hukiem odłożył szkło na stół, rozlewając odrobinę i wybiegł z baru. Cycata blondynka zaczęła go zbytnio wkurwiać.

  
– Znasz go?  
Potter odwrócił wzrok od płatków śniegu topniejących na podłodze, po tym, jak dostały się do środka razem z podmuchem wiatru, wywołanym gwałtownym wyjściem blondyna. Wybraniec miał nikłą nadzieję, że będzie mógł się przysiąść, ale jego plan rozpadł się, zanim w ogóle zdołał się zacząć. Przekrzywił głowę, z zaciekawienie wpatrując się w nieco starszego mężczyznę, który siedział przed nim i najwidoczniej czekał na odpowiedź.  
– Stary znajomy ze szkoły, nie przepadaliśmy za sobą zbytnio, ale myślałem, że to nam minęło. – Wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się swojemu nowo-nabytemu towarzyszowi. Mężczyzna był mocno zbudowany, z trzydniowym zarostem na ostrej szczęce i schludnie przyciętymi włosami. Nie sprawiał wrażenia stałego bywalca takich miejsc, jednak ta speluna była czymś najlepszym, czego można było doświadczyć w Wiltshire o tej porze. Restauracja z naprzeciwka była zdecydowanie zbyt luksusowa.  
– Harry. – Wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą ten mocno uścisnął, uśmiechając się.  
– Marcel jestem.  
– No, Marcelu – mruknął, upijając łyk grzanego piwa – rozkręć mój wieczór.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, wystukując palcami nieznany Harry'emu rytm.  
– Jak sobie życzysz.

  
  
     Zacisnął ręce na prześcieradle, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, kiedy Marcel wchodził w niego płytkimi pchnięciami. Mężczyzna opadł na Harry'ego z jękiem, ostatni raz rzucając biodrami. Harry krzyknął, podrywając biodra do góry i zostawiając czerwone ślady na jego plecach, dochodząc gwałtownie.  
Opadli na łóżko, dysząc ciężko i nadal ciasno spleceni ze sobą. Potter roześmiał się, mierzwiąc dłonią włosy i skierował wzrok na Marcela, powstrzymując odruch oczyszczenia się zaklęciem.  
– Dzięki, myślę, że tego właśnie było mi trzeba.  
Odetchnął ciężko, wciskając głowę głębiej w poduszkę. Może nie wykazywał się zbyt wielkim rozsądkiem, ale co Mugol mógł mu zrobić? Poza tym – po to pokonywał Gada, żeby móc w pełni korzystać z życia, a nie przejmować się konwenansami i zwyczajami. Możliwe, że i to wpłynęło znacząco na jego wycofanie się ze społeczności czarodziejów.  
Marcel uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc zadowolenie na jego twarzy i zaczął kreślić przypadkowe wzory na piersi Wybrańca.  
– Do usług, panie Potter. Herbaty?  
– Wina? – spytał, sięgając o okulary, które jakimś cudem zdołał odłożyć na szafkę nocną i z zadowoleniem lustrując ciało mężczyzny. Po rozebraniu nadal było czym nacieszyć oko, więc jego zainteresowanie nie ograniczyło się do naprawdę inteligentnych komentarzy mężczyzny podczas siedzenia w barze. Marcel pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale podniósł się i wyszedł z pokoju, zapewne w stronę kuchni. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, korzystając z chwilowej nieobecności właściciela. Wcześniej był zbyt zajęty czymś zgoła innym, aby rejestrować inne istotne szczegóły. Ascetyczne wnętrze, którego jedyną ozdobą było wielkie łóżko, przywodziło mu na myśl Malfoya, jakkolwiek niefortunnym skojarzeniem w tym momencie to było, ale to jego wyrachowanie i oziębłość, którą, jak widać, zachował nawet po Hogwarcie, idealnie do tego pasowało. Potrząsnął głową, starając się wyrzucić z niej obraz blondyna. Aktualnie znajdował się w łóżku przystojnego szatyna, który zaraz wróci do niego z winem, zwyczajnie nie powinien myśleć o Ślizgonie w takim momencie.  
Poza tym jego młodzieńcza fascynacja jakkolwiek niezdrowa, dawno minęła – tak mniej więcej w szóstej klasie. Dobrze, może na początku siódmej, a raczej potencjalnej siódmej, bo nie zdołał jej zacząć, ani skończyć. Uśmiechnął się na widok lekko prószącego za oknem śniegu i rozejrzał po podłodze, szukając jakichkolwiek ubrań, które pierwotnie należały do niego. Zwlókł się z łóżka, sięgając po leżące na środku pokoju jeansy i naciągając je na siebie. W tym momencie do pokoju wrócił Marcel, niosąc w ręku dwie lampki wina. Potter z uśmiechem sięgnął po jedną, napawając się zarówno zapachem wina, jak i widokiem, który prezentował sobą mężczyzna.  
– Dziękuję.  
Posłał mu uśmiech znad kieliszka, opadając na podłogę i siadając po turecku, oparł się o ramę łóżka.  
– Tak po plebejsku? – spytał Marcel, unosząc brew.  
Zależy ci na bardziej wykwintnym piciu wina zaraz po naprawdę dobrym seksie? – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, upijając łyk z kieliszka i z zadowoleniem śledząc ruch języka na wardze mężczyzny, kiedy ten oblizywał ją z pozostałego wina.  
– Wyszczekany gówniarz.  
Potter dopieł wino jednym haustem, zbierając zbyt obszerną bluzę z paneli i naciagając ją na grzbiet. – Miło było. – Musnął ustami jego zarośnięty policzek i ruszył włożyć buty.  
Kiedy się schylał, poczuł duże dłonie Marcela na swoich biodrach, na co uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wyprostował się, odwracając do mężczyzny i sięgając po szalik i płaszcz.  
– Nawet bardzo – mruknął Marcel, sięgając do jego policzka i przejeżdżając kciukiem po ustach.  
– Zdecydowanie. – Uniósł lewy kącik ust, usilnie starając się nie myśleć, jak bardzo malfoyowskie to było.  
Narzucił płaszcz na siebie, szybkim ruchem przeciągnął końce szalika przez pętlę i nacisnął klamkę.  
– Do zobaczenia.  
Starał się nie rejestrować miny zbitego szczeniaczka, którą zrobił Marcel. Doskonale wiedział, że zniknie zaraz po tym, jak ten odkryje numer telefonu zostawiony na szafce nocnej w miejscu okularów.  
Wtopienie się w świat Mugoli było o tyle użyteczne, że nikt go nie rozpoznawał, a ich zdobycze technologii zdecydowanie ułatwiały mu życie. Z reguły. Praca w spokojnej księgarnio-kawiarni poza centrum Salisbury była spełnieniem jego marzeń – mógł bezkarnie odpoczywać po tym całym wariactwie z horkruksami, Voldemortem i późniejszymi procesami, których nie dało się uniknąć. Miał stałą pracę w miłym towarzystwie i dostatek dobrej herbaty pod ręką. Nawet zdołał odkryć, co tak naprawdę Hermiona przez te wszystkie lata widziała w książkach i dlaczego namiętnie przesiadywała w szkolnej bibliotece. To zajęcie było po prostu odprężające i miło było zatroszczyć się teraz o problemy fikcyjnych postaci.  
Aportował się do ciemnej uliczki zaraz obok swojej kawalerki i z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy wbiegł po schodach pożarowych na strych. Wślizgując się przez okno do pokoju połączonego z aneksem kuchennym, zgarnął z parapetu jedną z powieści Wilde'a i zrzucając płaszcz na środku mieszkania, klapnął na krzesło barowe, machając różdżką, aby herbata się zrobiła. Zdecydowanie kochał magię.  
Kiedy kubek wjechał już na wyspę kuchenną, mógł ponownie poparzyć wargi gorącą zieloną herbatą. Wieczorny rytuał, który dla każdego człowieka z boku wyglądałby na masochistyczne zapędy, jednak jemu przypominał o tym, że wciąż żyje. O tym, że nie dał Voldemortowi satysfakcji zwycięstwa i teraz może w spokoju odpocząć, zaczytując się w wątpliwych moralnie związkach doby romantyzmu.

  
  
      Idąc do pracy dzień później, nie przypuszczał, że Merlin docenia jego zasługi i postanawia przychylić się do jego planów świątecznego przebaczenia i pojednania z Draco Malfoyem. Inaczej nazwać tego nie mógł. Przechodził szybkim krokiem przez salisburski park, aby po drodze kupić kanapki dla siebie i Edith – uroczej staruszki, która swoją miłość zarezerwowaną dla wnuków, których się nie doczekała, przelała na literaturę i herbatę. Ze sporym pożytkiem dla niego. Miał stabilną pracę w rodzinnej atmosferze. Przy ekspresie, który już na dobre przeszedł w jego ręce i Edith, która na bujanym fotelu dziergała kolejny szalik, czuł się jak w czasach Hogwartu w Norze – ciepło, rodzinnie i wiedział, że to jest odpowiednie miejsce. Wodząc wzrokiem za skaczącą po drzewach wiewiórką, nie zauważył nadchodzącego z drugiej strony mężczyzny, wpadając na niego z całą siłą. Zachwiał się lekko i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał na leżącego na ziemi Draco, który prychał aktualnie śniegiem i strzepywał go z nosa.  
– Uważaj, jak łazisz, Potter – wycedził tylko, patrząc na niego z pogardą. Tak, to mu zawsze wychodziło. Zignorował wyciągniętą rękę Harry'ego i wstał z gracją, otrzepując płaszcz ze śniegu. Ta biała zaraza osiadła w całym parku, a w tym momencie odbijały się w niej światła latarni, jeszcze zapalonych ze względu na wczesną porę i będących zbyt modernistycznymi, jak na gust Draco.  
– Dziękuję, Potter. Jak widzisz, dałem sobie radę.  
Wybraniec opuścił rękę, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Malfoy nie wiedział jak to odebrać – raczej jako obelgę, czy dziwny gest przyjaźni? Pierwszy raz Potter widzi go w takiej sytuacji, dość niecodziennej trzeba przyznać, bo raczej tłukąc się na korytarzach Hogwartu nie myśleli o tym, żeby potem podnosić się nawzajem z podłogi.  
– Widzę. Zawsze dawałeś sobie radę sam, prawda? – rzucił, lekko przygaszonym głosem. Pokręcił butem w warstwie śniegu, starając się zbytnio nie przejmować natarczywym wzrokiem blondyna, który sprawił, że po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz.  
– Miłego dnia, Malfoy – mruknął, wymijając blondyna, który zaskoczony nie potrafił wykonać żadnego ruchu, stojąc nadal na środku parkowej dróżki. Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do pracy.  
  
     – Harry, cukiereczku, coś się stało?  
Kiedy zdyszany wpadł za drzwi księgarnio-kawiarni przywitało go zaniepokojone spojrzenie Edith i zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy. Chyba już mógł odsapnąć. Złapał oddech i posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech, przytulił staruszkę.  
– Nic, Edith. Po prostu nie chciałem się spóźnić. Kupiłem nam śniadanie. – Potrząsnął torebką z kanapkami i jakimś słodkim ciastkiem w środku, wchodząc za ladę. – Ale już jestem, więc możemy otwierać i przyjmować klientów.  
Kobieta roześmiała się, wstając po to, żeby przewiesić tabliczkę na drzwiach. Lubiła pracować z tym młodzieńcem. Kiedy do niej przyszedł, chwycił ją za serce zmęczonymi oczami. Patrząc w nie miała wrażenie, że przeżył niemniej od niej, pomimo tak młodego wieku i postanowiła dać mu tę pracę. Po prawie roku jego pracy wiedziała, że podjęła słuszną decyzję, gdyż nie mogła wymarzyć sobie lepszego pomocnika, który bezkonfliktowo zajmuje się jej kawiarnią.  
Jej rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk dzwoneczka nad drzwiami, który zwiastował pierwszego klienta. Młoda kobieta weszła do środka z drepczącym jej po piętach maluchem, który z kciukiem w buzi rozglądał się wielkimi oczami wokoło. Pociągnął zapewne swoją matkę za rękaw, patrząc proszącym wzrokiem na nią i wskazując puszkę z gorącą czekoladą stojąca na blacie. Ona tylko pokręciła głową, podchodząc bliżej.  
– Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? – spytał uprzejmie, posyłając jej uśmiech. Chyba tego potrzebowała, bo wyglądała na lekko znerwicowaną. Zresztą, kto w tym okresie nie jest podenerwowany, jeżeli posiada choć jedną pociechę i nie ma do dyspozycji różdżki?  
– Ja tylko po prezent przyszłam. Podobno tutaj dostanę _Urojenie_ w oryginale.  
I już wiedział, dlaczego jej akcent wydawał się niecodzienny. Skinął głową, wychodząc zza lady i znikając w jednej z ciasnych wnęk. Sięgnął po jeden z polskich kryminałów, które zalegały na półkach i rzadko kiedy ktoś w ogóle po nie sięgał. Nie rozumiał, po co Edith je tutaj trzyma, ale starał się nie wnikać zbytnio w jej sprawy, jeżeli nie dotyczyły go bezpośrednio. Wrócił do klientki, po drodze zgarniając czekoladowego lizaka z lady.  
– To będzie dziesięć funtów. A to dla ciebie. – Schylił się do małego szkraba, który wyciągnął pulchną rączkę po lizaka i roześmiał się głośno.  
– Podziękuj – mruknęła kobieta, podając Harry'emu pieniądze za książkę.  
– Dzięki – rzucił chłopiec, ruszając w stronę drzwi.  
Klientka uśmiechnęła się do Wybrańca z wdzięcznością, odbierając zapakowaną powieść i idąc za malcem.  
– Spokojnych świąt! – zawołał jeszcze za nią. Odmachała mu ręką, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Pokręcił głową, wracając na swoje miejsce i wreszcie włączając czajnik, żeby zagotować wodę na herbatę.  
– Edith? Herbaty?  
Staruszka uniosła głowę znad szalika w kolorach Gryffindoru, który dziergała dla niego na święta i skinęła głową.  
– Poproszę, kochanieńki. Przyda mi się coś ciepłego w tym momencie.  
Podniosła się z bujanego fotela, który stał obok lady i wsunęła się za kontuar, sięgając po swoją ulubioną czerwoną herbatę i wyciągając kanapki na porcelanowe talerzyki.  
– Nie spodziewam się dzisiaj zbytniego tłumu. Został tydzień do świąt, raczej niewiele osób będzie siadało teraz na kawę.  
– Zapewne masz rację – zgodził się Harry, nalewając wrzątku do przygotowanych filiżanek. Lubił te zimowe poranki, w których czasie mogli siedzieć nad ciepłymi kubkami i śniadaniem, a on opowiadał o minionym weekendzie. Było to zdecydowanie odprężające.  
– Jak spędzasz święta, Harry? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Położyła dłoń na jego ręce, ściskając lekko. Pokręcił głową, upijając łyk herbaty. Pomyślał o liście od Hermiony, w którym zapraszała go do Hogwartu. Weasleyowie wyjeżdżali do Rumunii do Charliego, za co Molly już wcześniej go przepraszała, ale nie miał żalu. Rozumiał ideę rodzinnych świąt. Powinien odpisać Hermionie jeszcze dzisiaj.  
– Dziękuję, Edith. Wybieram się do mojej przyjaciółki.  
Staruszka uśmiechnęła się do niego, opierając wygodnie o wyłożony runem fotel. Była spokojniejsza, jeżeli ten dzieciak miał z kim spędzić święta.

  
  
      Malfoy stanął przy oknie, wpatrując się w pokryty cieniutką warstwą śniegu Londyn. Nie lubił tutaj przebywać, ale dzisiaj było to konieczne, jeżeli chciał kupić interesujące go składniki do eliksirów. Severus nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby nie spełniały jego standardów jakości. Surowy apartament w centrum wielkiego miasta nie dawał mu tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, którego pożądał po wojnie. Nawet prosty kubek z kawą nie grzał go tak, jak ten w Wiltshire. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy na myśl o cieple przed oczami stanął mu Potter, z tym lekkim uśmiechem z parku.  
– Nie – warknął, szarpnięciem otwierając przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na balkon. Lodowate powietrze uderzyło w jego rozgrzaną skórę, sprawiając, że sapnął cicho, ale wyszedł na zewnątrz. Kiedy jego bose stopy dotknęły betonu, przeszedł go dreszcz, ale otrzeźwiło go to odrobinę. Zaczerpnął zimnego powietrza w płuca i wrócił do środka. To, co Potter dla niego kiedyś zrobił, nie powinno wpływać na ich relacje, jakkolwiek by tego pragnął. Zresztą, czy w ich przypadku można mówić o jakichkolwiek relacjach?  
Opadł na fotel, wystawiając nogi na stół. Ojca nie było. Ojciec nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że to nie przystoi czystokrwistym czarodziejom. Ojciec nie mógł kierować jego życiem.  
Odetchnął.  
Jeszcze tylko jutrzejsza wizyta na Nokturnie i wróci. Przejdzie się uliczkami Salisbury, wstąpi na herbatę, a potem będzie mógł przysiąść w wygodnym fotelu przed kominkiem i nie martwić się zupełnie niczym. Może oprócz dojechania do Hogwartu – jakoś aktualnie żaden sposób czarodziejskiej komunikacji nie przypadał mu do gustu.

 

     Harry z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował wibrującą w kieszeni komórkę. Z reguły ludzie nie komunikowali się z nim przez mugolskiewynalazki, więc szybko odebrał połączenie, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na to, kto dzwoni.  
– Halo?  
_– Harry?_ – przyjemny dla ucha męski głos rozległ się w słuchawce, na co Potter uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie przypuszczał, że aż ponad dobę zajmie mu zebranie się do zadzwonienia bądź wysłania SMS-a, ale najwidoczniej potrzebował czasu.  
– Marcel! Czyli znalazłeś numer.  
Po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał lekko nerwowy śmiech i westchnienie mężczyzny.  
_– Tak. Ja... zastanawiałem się, czy nie chcesz wpaść na wino? Albo herbatę, nie chcę cię upić i wykorzystać!_  
Potter roześmiał się, słysząc to tłumaczenie, ale szybko opanował.  
– Z chęcią wpadnę. Mogę być za pół godziny.  
Rozłączył się, zanim usłyszał potwierdzenie Marcela i zmienił kierunek marszu. Nie planował stwarzać z tego związku, ale musiał przyznać, że przedwczorajszy wieczór był bardzo miły. Nie był jednak na tyle nierozsądny, by zapraszać go do siebie.  
Stając przed mieszkaniem Marcela i naciskając dzwonek, przez jego głowę przewinęła się tylko szybka myśl o tym, ile czasu Malfoyowi zajęłoby zadzwonienie.  
  
      Usiadł na szerokim parapecie w salonie mężczyzny, przyciskając policzek do szyby i wgapiając się w prószący śnieg. Po zeszłym roku, kiedy błoto królowało dosłownie wszędzie, mógł się wreszcie nacieszyć białym puchem osiadającym na wszystko, co tylko spotkał na swej drodze. Bez tego święta dla niego nie istniały. Być może dlatego, że w Hogwarcie nigdy nie brakowało śniegu, a to właśnie tam przeżył swoje pierwsze magiczne święta. W ciepłej atmosferze i z puchatymi swetrami pani Weasley. Tak, śnieg zdecydowanie był konieczną częścią Bożego Narodzenia. W tym momencie Marcel podszedł do niego i szturchając lekko, podał kubek herbaty, narzucając koc na jego ramiona.  
– Zimno. Nie zdążyłem zapalić w kominku, zanim przyszedłeś.  
Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, czując przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego żyłach. To był drugi wieczór, który spędzał w jego mieszkaniu. Po wczorajszym spotkaniu obiecał mu, że przyjdzie zaraz po pracy i nadal nie wiedział, co Marcel właściwie planował.  
– Jest dobrze. Wystarczy, że mam to.  
Sparzył wargi gorącym napojem, jednak nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Zawsze tak pił, co Hermiona jeszcze w czasach szkolnych kwitowała krótkim prychnięciem. Właśnie, nadal nie odpisał jej czy przyjedzie, więc powinien zrobić to dziś bądź do niej zafiukać. Miał tylko nadzieje, że uda mu się dojechać do szkoły Hogwart Expressem. Podróż pociągiem zapowiadała się dużo bardziej ekscytująco, niż inne środki transportu, a pociąg i tak jechał po uczniów. Tak, tego też musiał dopilnować.  
– Ej, dopłynąłeś. Znów ten blondyn? – W tonie Marcela zabrzmiało coś zwierzęcego, kiedy pytał o Malfoya. Harry tego nie rozumiał jak mógł wykazywać się zaborczością po dwóch spotkaniach i odrobinę go to irytowało, ale równocześnie schlebiało mu. Szczególnie że kiedy wczoraj wspomniał o przypadkowym wpadnięciu na blondyna w parku, szczęka Marcela zacisnęła się i zgrabnie zmienił temat. Potter pokręcił głową, przechylając ją na bok i wpatrując się z zaintrygowaniem w napięte ramiona mężczyzny. Dobrze wiedział, że z niejasnych dla niego powodów jest zazdrosny o Draco. W myślach nazywanie go po imieniu było łatwiejsze, choć miał nadzieję, że przyjdzie mu kiedyś poznać, jak miękko układa się na jego języku. Tak, ta zazdrość zdecydowanie schlebiałaby również blondynowi. Parsknął krótkim śmiechem, odkładając kubek na parapet i spuszczając nogi tak, aby Marcel mógł swobodnie między nimi stanąć.  
– Nie, nie kontaktował się ze mną dzisiaj.  
– A ty chciałbyś tego kontaktu?  
Wzruszył ramionami, zaplatając dłonie na jego parku. Wysunął biodra do przodu, zauważając uśmiech zadowolenia na twarzy szatyna. Wiedział, że od tego momentu Malfoy nie będzie zaprzątał jego myśli.  
Niepokojąca była tylko jego odpowiedź, której dla świętego spokoju nie udzielił. Tak, chciałby tego kontaktu.  
  
     Nie chciał wracać do mieszkania Marcela. Coś, co dla niego było tylko miłą odskocznią, zbytnio angażowało mężczyznę, a on nie bawił się uczuciami ludzi. Na razie zdołał unikać odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy wpadnie dziś wieczorem. Wpadać też nie chciał, nie kiedy zamiast niego, widział to, o co jego mózg postanowił się upomnieć. A miał wrażenie, że jego fascynacja jednak minęła. Roześmiał się gorzko, patrząc w górę. Merlin chyba jednak go nienawidził. Względnie to zza grobowa zemsta tego Gada.  
– Całkiem ześwirowałeś, Potter?  
Kiedy różdżka znalazła się na jego gardle, tylko przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w błyszczące zielone oczy. Chyba adrenalina była Potterowi potrzebna, bo wyglądał zdecydowanie bardziej intrygująco. Przeklął się w myślach za swój niewyparzony język, bo po prawdzie nie wiedział, czemu zwyczajnie się nie oddalił. To znaczy, wiedział, ale jeszcze sam nie zdołał się do tego przyznać.  
– Malfoy. Mogłem ci coś zrobić – mruknął, opuszczając różdżkę i z zaciekawieniem się mu przypatrując. Draco tylko roześmiał się, czując przykry uścisk w sercu. To zbyt przypomniało mu szkołę i fatalne ostatnie dwa lata, które w niej spędził. Były zdecydowanie do dupy.  
– Myślisz, że boję się śmierci, Potter? Szczególnie że wiem, do czego jesteś zdolny. Chyba obaj pamiętamy nasz szósty rok, nieprawdaż? – Widział, jak po twarzy Harry'ego przebiega bolesny grymas, ale to go nie zatrzymało. – Mijam codziennie tych ludzi na ulicy. Uśmiechniętych, zakochanych, przepełnionych świąteczną atmosferą, co roku tak samo kiczowatą. Do tego z nieodłącznymi kubkami ze Starbucksa czy innej sieciówki, jakby w tym urokliwym mieście nie istniało coś odrobinę bardziej kameralnego. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem, czym jest Starbucks, w końcu tu żyję, ale kawę serwują okropną. Ja chcę końca, rozumiesz? To wszystko, co mnie otacza, już mnie nie interesuje, Potter. Jedyne, na co przystało mi czekać, to śm...  
Jednak nie było mu dane dokończyć, gdyż w połowie tej gorzkiej przemowy Harry przysunął się gwałtownie, całując go szorstko i zachłannie, tym samym skutecznie zatykając Draco usta. Blondyn rozszerzył oczy z zaskoczenia spowodowanego ciepłymi wargami na swoich i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wybraniec odsunął się od niego, przykładając dłoń do ust i patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.  
– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, aportując się z trzaskiem i zostawiając zamroczonego Malfoya na środku chodnika.  
– Co to, na Merlina, miało być? – rzucił w przestrzeń, osuwając się na ziemię. Zdecydowanie zbyt często w przeciągu ostatnich dni lądował na bruku przez tego człowieka. Zaczerpnął duży haust powietrza, rozglądając się wokoło i upewniając, że na pewno nikt go nie zauważył. Już nieistotni byli Mugole, ale gdyby ktoś z czarodziejskiego świata zobaczył jego i samego Wybrańca razem na ulicy, to _Prorok Codzienny_ nie przestałby huczeć od plotek przez najbliższe miesiące. Do tego zaczepiano by go na każdym rogu, pytając o koneksje z Potterem. Wzdrygnął się, na perspektywę rozmowy, którą wtedy musiałby z nim odbyć w celu uzgodnienia ich relacji. Chyba nie chciał tego robić, nie oddawać ostatnią nadzieję, jaką posiadał. Wstał z chodnika, otrzepując się ze śniegu, ponownie w ciągu kilku dni i chowając odrobinę w zaułku, aportował w pobliże Malfoy Manor. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak blisko był ujawnienia się pewnemu natarczywemu Mugolowi, któremu widocznie nie spodobało się kolejne spotkanie Pottera z byłym Ślizgonem.

  
  
Draco przechadzał się przed kominkiem, sukcesywnie wydeptując ścieżkę w puchatym dywanie i myśląc o wydarzeniach dnia dzisiejszego. Nie chciał przyznawać się sam przed sobą, że nadal coś do Pottera czuje. Nie, po szóstej klasie. Nie po tylu kazaniach Severusa i ustatkowania się jako tako w życiu. To byłoby zdecydowanie za dużo, ale o ile potrafił oszukiwać całe otoczenie, włącznie z Zabinim wpadającym na herbatę od czasu do czasu, o tyle nie potrafił już oszukać sam siebie.  
Nie było ojca.  
Tak naprawdę to zawsze była jedyna przeszkoda, jaka stawała mu na drodze, a teraz jej nie było. I mógłby. Bo wnioskując po dzisiejszym wydarzeniu, też nie był tylko byłym nemezis dla Pottera. Chyba że Wybraniec miał w zwyczaju zatykać usta nieznajomym na ulicy pocałunkiem, w co szczerze wątpił. Nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że chłopak przywiązał go do siebie podczas ratowania z Pokoju Życzeń. Tu już nie chodziło o dług życia, którego nie miał i nie o to, że to Potter prawdopodobnie spłacał swój, ale o sam fakt, że wrócił i go zabrał, nie pozwalając zginąć przez głupotę innego Ślizgona.  
Westchnął ciężko, wreszcie siadając w wygodnym fotelu i sięgając po wystygłą kawę.  
Musiał coś z tym zrobić.

  
  
     – Marcel, ubzdurałeś coś sobie. Poza tym ja nie jestem twoją własnością, żebyś mógł mi dyktować cokolwiek!  
Harry wrzeszczał do słuchawki, bo po pięciu minutach rozmowy miał zwyczajnie dość tłumaczeń.  
_– Ciągle na niego wpadasz! Powiedziałeś mu już, że jesteś małą dziwką i ktoś inny również cię pieprzy?!_  
Potter zamilkł, wsłuchując się w ciszę po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Marcel wciągnął powietrze i jęknął cicho, a sekundę później coś w słuchawce trzasnęło, jakby gwałtownie opadł na podłogę.  
_– Harry, przepraszam, to nie jest to, co..._  
– Nie masz za co – odparł zimno, nie czekając na końcówkę zdania – to było tylko dobre pieprzenie. Nie dzwoń więcej.  
Rozłączył się, wyciszając telefon i wrzucając go do kurtki. Zacisnął ręce na blacie, dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że Edith wyszła po jakieś składniki potrzebne jej do ciasta chwilę wcześniej. Odetchnął parę razy głęboko, włączając czajnik i przygotowując zieloną herbatę.  
Nie zirytowało go to, że został nazwany dziwką całkiem bezpodstawnie. Prorok Codzienny wylewał na niego wiadra pomyj przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, więc nawet go to nie ruszało, ale nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć z przypadkowych spotkań mężczyźnie, z którym nic go nie łączyło, oprócz seksu. Było to zwyczajnie bez sensu, a on sam potrzebował teraz spokoju i odpoczynku. A przede wszystkim czasu do przemyślenia jego uczuć co do Malfoya, które nie dawały mu spokoju. Jakoś musiał to rozwiązać.  
Klapnął na stołek barowy, szybko wypijając pół kubka herbaty. Zwolni się dzisiaj wcześniej, Edith nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, a zdąży się spakować przed podróżą do zamku na święta. Tak, to był całkiem dobry plan.  
   
     Po wejściu do domu zauważył na parapecie nastroszoną sowę. Szybko otworzył jej okno, na co tamta upuściła list na ziemie i dziobnęła go ostro w palec. Syknął cicho, sięgając po kremową kopertę z jego nazwiskiem na wierzchu. Zapewne mu się należało. Sowa nie odlatywała, więc zapewne miał jej od razu dać odpowiedź. Rozerwał kopertę, lekko drżącymi palcami rozkładając kartkę.  
  
_Potter!  
  
Słyszałem od Severusa, że Granger zostaje na święta w Hogwarcie. Wybierasz się tam pojutrze? Podobno Hogwart Express może zabrać pasażerów, skoro i tak jedzie odebrać uczniów.  
  
Z poważaniem,  
Draco Malfoy, który zupełnie stracił rozum_  
  
Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc treść wiadomości. Co temu blondynowi odstrzeliło, żeby do niego napisać? Starał się zignorować ciepłe uczucie rozlewające się w jego wnętrzu i uśmiech na twarzy, bo zwyczajnie nie był gotowy, aby przyznać, że nic mu nie minęło. Nie przez te ostatnie trzy lata.  
Chwycił za kartkę i długopis leżące na blacie, skrobiąc szybka odpowiedź.  
  
_Malfoy!  
  
Wybieram się pojutrze do Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję, że zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość.  
  
Harry Potter, który zgadza się, że straciłeś rozum_  
  
Przywiązał list do nóżki sowy, rzucił jej smakołyk, który zawsze stał w pudełku na parapecie i patrzył, jak odlatuje poza miasto. Z tego, co się orientował, dwór Malfoyów znajdował się niedaleko, więc ptak nie miał dużej odległości do pokonania.  
Wizja pojechania z kimś do Hogwartu, nawet jeżeli tym kimś miał być Malfoy, była miła i krzepiąca. Pozostało tylko dostać się do Londynu i kupić prezenty, bo jak zawsze zostawił to na ostatnią chwilę. Machnął różdżką, wpakowując przygotowane wcześniej ubrania do kufra i opadł na materac. Szarpnął za włosy, patrząc czy sowa przypadkiem nie wraca. To było chore. Nie powinien czuć czegokolwiek. Nie po tym, co zrobił w szóstej klasie, Malfoy nie powinien chcieć z nim utrzymywać kontaktu, po tym co zrobił. Był chory. Nikt normalny by się tak nie zachowywał.  
– Cholerny Malfoy!  
Jego użalanie się przerwało pukanie w szybę. Ta sama sowa wgapiała się w niego niecierpliwie, trzymając w dziobie list. Kolejny. Otworzył okno, praktycznie wyrywając jej pakunek, na co zahuczała oburzona. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na czekanie z przeczytaniem, zanim ją nakarmi.  
  
_Potter!  
  
Widzimy się na peronie, mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie wyląduję na bruku. I nie świruj. Znam Twój kompleks bohatera, szósta klasa była dawno. Nie cierpię podróżować samotnie!  
  
D. M._  
  
Harry roześmiał się lekko histerycznie, upuszczając list na podłogę. Pieprzony Ślizgon. Zignorował złośliwy głosik w głowie, który mówił, że jeszcze pieprzony nie był, ale całkiem niedługo może się to spełnić. Rozluźnił się odrobinę, otwierając ptaku puszkę z przysmakami. Zasłużył na to, po tym liście, który mu przyniósł.  
Zgarnął jedyny zapakowany prezent, który już był gotowy i wypadł z domu. Musiał jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiać z Edith.

  
     Kiedy wpadł do miejsca pracy, staruszka poderwała się z fotela, patrząc na niego zaskoczona.  
– Harry! Czy nie powinieneś być w domu? Pozwoliłam ci wyjść wcześniej, masz już wolne.  
– Tak, ale zapomniałem wręczyć ci prezentu.  
Podszedł do niej, ściskając ją mocno i wręczając pakunek. Przysiadła na swoim ukochanym fotelu, rozpakowując pudełko. W środku była ręcznie malowana filiżanka, na której widok twarz kobiety rozpromieniła się.  
– Oh, kochaneczku, pamiętałeś!  
Skinął głową, dając się przyciągnąć do długiego uścisku. Parę tygodni temu Edith wspominała, że jej ukochana filiżanka się potłukła, ale nie ma czasu wybrać się do Londynu, by kupić ją w konkretnym sklepie. Usiadł naprzeciwko, wzdychając głęboko.  
– Edith, jest jeszcze coś. Czy mogłabyś mi pomóc?  
– Oczywiście! – wykrzyknęła, klepiąc go pocieszająco po dłoni. Widziała, że coś było nie tak, a to, że Harry zechciał się otworzyć, pokazywało, że faktycznie żywi do niej ciepłe uczucia. Starała się być dobrą babcią dla tego samotnika.  
– Bo jest pewien mężczyzna. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły i można powiedzieć, że się nie lubiliśmy...  
Opowiedział jej całą historię ich znajomości. Oczywiście zgrabnie omijając temat magii i na potrzeby wysłuchania tego przez Edith, zmieniając wojnę na niebezpieczne zajęcia i szkolne rusztowania. Tak czy inaczej, zagrożenie życia było całkiem realne. Z trudem przechodził przez opowiadanie kolejny raz o rzuceniu na Malfoya _Sectumsempry_. Nie chciał tego robić. Żałował tego zaraz po tym, jak do tego doszło. Widok blondyna w kałuży krwi długo prześladował go nocami, ale w końcu zdołał się go pozbyć. Zastąpić innymi koszmarami.  
Po skończeniu opowieści opadł na oparcie fotela, czekając na to, co powie Edith. Ta łyknęła herbaty i odchrząknęła, zanim zaczęła mówić.  
– Chłopcze, bez bolesnych wydarzeń nie może istnieć nic trwałego. Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia, może kiedyś przyjdzie dzień, kiedy po pracy siądziemy i ci to opowiem. Spróbuj.  
– Spróbuj? Ale czego konkretnie? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Edith widząc to, uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.  
– Młodzi. Będą się zapierać, ale nie zrobią kroku we właściwą stronę. Może dla ciebie to jeszcze nie jest oczywiste, ale wspomnisz moje słowa. A teraz leć się przygotowywać do świąt. Z waszym roztrzepaniem to zapewne zajmuje trzy razy więcej czasu niż nam.  
Wstał z krzesła, uśmiechając się szeroko i żegnając z Edith, jeszcze raz życząc jej wesołych świąt. Znając życie, te słowa faktycznie niedługo do niego wrócą, ale na razie poczuł się pocieszony tym, że może i dane im będzie zacząć od nowa.

  
  
     Wsiadając do pociągu ramię w ramię z Malfoyem, nie przypuszczał, że podróż będzie wyglądać w ten sposób. Po uroczym przywitaniu i otrzymaniu szczerego uśmiechu znaleźli wygodny przedział, w którym mogli zrzucić kufry.  
– Wiesz, Potter... długo czekałem na tę chwilę. Naprawdę długo.  
Nie potrafił tego w żaden sposób skomentować, więc tylko odwrócił swoją zaczerwienioną twarz do okna. Aktualnie siedział rozparty na fotelach, trzymając dłonie zaplecione wokół styropianowego kubka z herbatą, która przestała parować jakieś pięć minut wcześniej. Z rozczuleniem, właściwym matkom z kilkorgiem dzieci, a nie Zbawcom Świata Czarodziejskiego, przyglądał się przyklejonemu do szyby Draco. Ten z zaczerwienionymi od mrozu bijącego z zewnątrz i z lekkim szczerym (naprawdę szczerym, Harry miał już wprawę w ocenianiu tego po swojej nastoletniej obsesji, jak zwykła nazywać ją Hermiona w szóstej klasie) uśmiechem wpatrywał się w ośnieżony krajobraz Szkocji. Z błyskiem w oku rejestrował każdą sarnę, stojącą w śniegu z nastroszonymi oczami. Mróz malował fantazyjne wzory na szybie pociągu, ale młodemu arystokracie po przejściach zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać.  
– Co jest? – spytał nagle, odrywając się od szyby i patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami. – Coś nie tak z moją twarzą?  
Potarł policzki, próbując udawać, że tylko zahaczył o nie przypadkiem, kiedy poprawiał włosy. Typowe.  
– Nie, Malfoy. Wszystko gra.  
Draco zadrżał pod wpływem tonu, jakiego użył chłopak. Było w nim coś tak miękkiego i przyjaznego, że nawet Narcyza nie potrafiła tak wymówić jego imienia. Posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale Potter zdawał się wrócić do swoich własnych obserwacji. Chciał, aby w taki sam sposób wymówił jego imię, nie samo nazwisko. Czy to było tak wiele?  
– Draco – wyszeptał w przestrzeń, jednak to widocznie dotarło do Pottera, bo drgnął, ponownie patrząc na niego.  
– Draco – powtórzył, wyciągają w jego stronę dłoń, którą, na szczęście, Harry uścisnął.  
– Draco – powiedział, a w jego oczach pojawiły się radosne iskierki. – Jestem Harry.  
Nie mógł być w tym momencie bardziej szczęśliwy.  
  
     Nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu kiedyś przeciskać się przez tłum uczniów, który starali się jak najszybciej wsiąść do pociągu. Jednak pewna dłoń Malfoya chwyciła go za skraj szaty i pociągnął za sobą. Prychnął kpiąco, kiedy zdołali wyrwać się hordzie wrzeszczących bachorów. Nie, żeby był wiele starszy od nich, ale nadal uważał, że zachowywał się z większą gracją i opanowaniem. Poza tym – nienawidził tłumów.  
– Chodź, Potter. Jak postoimy tu jeszcze trochę, to nas stratują.  
Jakimś cudem udało im się dojść do bramy zamku nienękani przez nikogo, a na tym najbardziej im zależało. Dopiero pod bramą Harry wysłał _Patronusa_ do Dyrektor McGonagall, aby przepuściła ich przez osłony zamku. Nie było potrzeby niepokoić jej wcześniej, dobrze było popatrzeć na drogę do zamku pokrytą zaspami śniegu.  
Chwilę później zobaczyli dyrektorkę przemierzającą błonia Hogwartu w zielonej szacie ciągnącej się po śniegu. Uczniowie wydeptali ścieżkę na tyle, aby nie musiała sama używać różdżki do torowania sobie drogi.  
– Harry – wykrzyknęła, otwierając bramę i ściskając chłopaka. – Panie Malfoy.  
Skinęła mu głową, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń, którą szarmancko pocałował.  
– Profesor McGonagall.  
– Jak zwykle pokazujący arystokratyczne maniery. Mam nadzieję, że nie skończą się panu podczas jednej z bójek z panem Potterem.  
Skulili się odrobinę, zapominając, że już nie są uczniakami, którzy właśnie coś nabroili, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się.  
– Są święta, chłopcy. Postarajcie się tolerować choć w tym okresie w roku.  
– Hogwart Ekspress jeszcze działa – mruknął Harry pod nosem, co sprawiło, że Malfoy parsknął śmiechem.  
Minerva udała, że nie zauważyła paru spojrzeń, jakie wymieniali jej byli podopieczni. Przyzwoli im na cokolwiek, byleby nie zamierzali demolować zamku.  
– Chodźcie za mną.  
W trójkę ruszyli przez Błonia, wymieniając się prozaicznymi uwagami na temat pogody. Dopiero przy wejściu McGonagall poprosiła Harry'ego o stawienie się w jej gabinecie nazajutrz i pożegnała ich skinieniem głowy.  
Popatrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć w tym momencie.  
– To... ten, później się zobaczymy? – Harry pomasował kark nerwowym ruchem, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, na co Malfoy przewrócił oczami.  
– Elokwencja nie jest twoją mocną stroną, Potter. Pozdrów Granger.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie, znikając w przejściu do lochów. Harry tylko westchnął ciężko, kierując się na trzecie piętro, gdzie znajdowały się komnaty Hermiony. Miał nadzieję, że jej listowne wskazówki wystarczą, aby się odnaleźć.

  
  
     Kobieta przechadzała się przed nim tam i z powrotem, zaciskając usta.  
– Hermiono, ale daj spokój. – Chwycił przyjaciółkę za ręce, którymi wymachiwała na wszystkie strony i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.  
– Harry, to Malfoy!  
Uniósł brew do góry, nie wierząc, że usłyszał to właśnie z jej ust. Była jedyną z ich trójki, która walczyła, żeby nie sprzyjać podziałowi na domy i bezzasadnemu osądzaniu. Cóż.  
– Mówisz, jakbym już z nim stał przed ołtarzem, a nie tylko opisywał wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia z hakiem.  
Hermiona się zaperzyła, nadymając zabawnie policzki i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
– Śmieszne – mruknęła, gromiąc go wzrokiem.  
Roześmiał się, klapiąc na kanapę na środku pokoju, z zadowoleniem rejestrując, że kobieta nie zamierza się dłużej kłócić i siada naprzeciwko niego w fotelu.  
– W ogóle jakim cudem razem przyjechaliście na święta?  
Harry już miał opowiadać jej całą historię, naturalnie z pominięciem paru szczegółów, nie potrzebował aż tak spowiadać się ze swojego życia, kiedy drzwi z impetem się otworzyły i stanął w nich Ron. Na jego ramieniu popiskiwał cicho Pufek Pigmejski, kurczowo wczepiony w jego koszulę, co było dość komicznym i uroczym widokiem.  
– Z kim przyjechał na święta? – zapytał, podchodząc do kobiety i całując ją w policzek, a potem witając się z Harrym.  
– Z Malfoyem – rzuciła Granger, zanim Wybraniec zdołał choćby pisnąć słówko.  
Weasley wytrzeszczył oczy, odsuwając się gwałtownie i machając rękami przed twarzą. To zabawne, jak podobni byli w swoich reakcjach. Potter stłumił śmiech i starając się zachować spokój, uniósł brew do góry. Ponownie. Zapewne nadal w malfoyowskim stylu.  
– Jeszcze nie zmieniłem się w blondwłosego dupka, serio. I raczej spędzanie z nim czasu tego nie zmieni.  
Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, sięgając po filiżankę herbaty.  
– Może i masz rację. Nie wierzę, że przez całą szkołę gnębiłam was o współpracę z innymi domami, a teraz się ciebie czepiam. Przecież faktycznie nie powiedziałeś nam, że się z nim umawiasz.  
Harry zaśmiał się, pocierając kark lekko zażenowany, ale nijak nie skomentował słów przyjaciółki. Nalał sobie naparu do naczynia i rzucając Ronowi rozbawione spojrzenie, podsumował to krótkim:  
– W sumie.  
  
     – Severusie. – Draco skłonił głowę, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Dawno nie widział się z ojcem chrzestnym, więc widok mężczyzny w ciemnych szatach rozpartego w fotelu ze szklanką whisky był co najmniej uspokajający. Wprowadzał pewien porządek w jego aktualne życie. Nie chciał się do tego sam przed sobą przyznawać, ale po śmierci ojca brakowało mu mentora życiowego, ale Severus nie zamierzał rezygnować z nauczania tej bandy rozwrzeszczanych bachorów bezmyślnie wymachujących różdżkami. Być może dlatego, że wypuścił już spod swoich skrzydeł największego tłumoka z eliksirów, jakiego ten świat widział. Oczywiście mówił o Potterze, bo Longbottom nawet na innych przedmiotach się nie wyróżniał. Draco wiedział, że po Wybrańcu można wiele się spodziewać, łącznie z przyswojeniem tak delikatnej i precyzyjnej sztuki, jak eliksiry.  
– Nie dałeś mi ostatecznej odpowiedzi, Draco.  
– Niespodzianka? – zapytał, rozkładając szeroko ramiona i starając się nie kurczyć pod uważnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny, które nawet teraz na niego działało, pomimo tego, że był dorosły.  
– Wiesz, że nie lubię niespodzianek – mruknął Severus, ale wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, kiedy spojrzał na niego znad szklanki. – Siadaj, nalej sobie, czego chcesz. Nie muszę się już martwić o to, że rozpijam nieletnich.  
Draco odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem. Nawet nie wiedział, co konkretnie go rozbawiło, ale ostatnie dni były tak dziwne i nerwowe, że usłyszenie standardowych odzywek Severusa było wręcz oczyszczające. Snape uniósł brwi, zaciskając usta i starając się jakoś przetrwać nagły wybuch chrześniaka. Wiedział, że sam zawinił i ostatnio nie zwracał zbyt wiele uwagi na dzieciaka, bo tak nadal traktował Draco. Ten histeryczny śmiech był na to wystarczającym dowodem, nie potrzebował więcej.  
– Draco.  
– Prze-przepraszam, Severusie. Już się ogarniam. To był ciężki tydzień – westchnął, sięgając po szklankę z bursztynowym płynem, którą podał mu Mistrz Eliksirów.  
– _Ogarniam_ , panie Malfoy?  
– I tak mnie kochasz, wujaszku. – Twarz Severusa wykrzywił tylko grymas na słowa Malfoya.  
– To, co się działo w ciągu tego całego tygodnia?  
– Zaczęło się od mojego upijania się w spelunie na obrzeżach Salisbury. Barmanka miała obrzydliwie wyeksponowany biust, Severusie. Straszne.  
– Szczegóły, Draco – warknął Severus, usilnie starając się zachować spokój. Był przyzwyczajony do ciszy i poukładanego życia i choć oczywiście kochał chrześniaka i był on najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, to lekko zaburzył jego porządek.  
– Tak, tak. – Machnął ręką, snując swoją opowieść dalej i nie szczędząc istotnych, według niego szczegółów. Dużo uwagi poświęcił na załamywanie się na tym, jak Potter sabotuje jego wygląd, posyłając go na bruk, jednak nie to najbardziej martwiło Severusa. Myślał, że wyleczył go z chorego zainteresowania Złotym Chłopcem. Nie służyło mu to i praktycznie tragicznie się skończyło. Potter miał szczęście, że nie próbował przy nim użyć argumentu, który zakładał Draco rzucającego na niego Crucio, bo to fizycznie nie było możliwe. Tak po prostu, co najwyżej by go lekko połaskotał w tamtym momencie.

Draco, to ci nie służy. – Severus zmarszczył brwi, z niepokojem rejestrując rumieńce na twarzy mężczyzny i zaciskające się mocno na grubym szkle palce. Cieszył się, że zadbał o porządne wyposażenie barku w szkło.  
– Odpuść, Severusie. Nie potrzebuję twoich moralizatorskich gadek. To tylko...  
– Jeżeli zamierzasz powiedzieć, że to tylko wspólny przyjazd na święta, to sięgnę po różdżkę. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.  
Malfoy parsknął śmiechem, przecierając oczy dłonią. Nie lubił tego nerwowego tiku, którego nabawił się gdzieś pomiędzy zobaczeniem Pottera w barze a wysłaniem sowy z propozycją wspólnego wyjazdu. Starł kroplę, która spływała po ściance i wbił wzrok w Severusa.  
– Nie twierdze tak. Ale jestem dużym chłopcem, Severusie i umiem już o siebie zadbać.  
– Przypominam, że dokładnie to samo mówiłeś przy swojej małej obsesji na punkcie pana Olivera.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc lekkie zmieszanie chrześniaka i upił łyk ze swojej szklanki. Wiedział, że pomimo swojego dbania o wizerunek zimnego drania Slytherinu, w Draco wszystko uderzało bardzo mocno. Nie przyznałby się do tego, ale osobiście ukręciłby kark każdemu, włączając w to Wybawcę Świata Czarodziejskiego, gdyby tylko sprawił, że Draco by cierpiał. A cierpiał będzie na pewno, pomimo tego, że skutecznie stara się ukryć swoje zainteresowanie Potterem. Nie wychodziło mu to albo Severus zbyt dobrze go znał.  
– To było dawno, a ja byłem młody i głupi.  
– Ale już wtedy mówiłem ci o tym, co powtarzałem i potem w szóstej klasie, że...  
– Oh daj spokój! Nie truj mi ponownie o tej głupocie, którą chcesz czarować uczniów – zaperzył się Malfoy.  
– Draco!  
– Co _Draco_? Trujesz mi tym życie od dawna. I mam dość słuchania o jakimś dziwnym pojęciu, którego również używasz, żeby postraszyć uczniów i zyskać ich szacunek. Nie. Wyrosłem z tego. Możliwe, że to ma jakąś swoją funkcję i się sprawdza, ale... skończ.  
Poderwał się z fotela i z trzaskiem odkładając szklankę na stolik, wypadł na korytarz, zostawiając oniemiałego Severusa w jego komnatach.

  
     Draco uderzył pięścią w ścianę, opierając czoło o zimny mur i starając się uspokoić. Sam nie wiedział, co aż tak go zirytowało w tym wszystkim, ale ostatnio nie mógł. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił spokojnie słuchać kolejnych komend. Ojciec kontrolował jego całe życie, a teraz Sev nadal chce w jakiś sposób wpływać na jego decyzje. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się nie przejmować za bardzo tym, że będzie musiał wynaleźć miejsce do spania, bo do komnat Severusa nie wróci.  
– Draco?  
Spokojny głos rozbił cisze korytarza, sprawiając, że Draco się wzdrygnął. Zrobił to ponownie, kiedy zimna dłoń wylądowała na jego odsłoniętym karku, ale widocznie jej właściciel nadal chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźniać, bo tylko przejechał parę razy kciukiem wzdłuż jego szyi.  
– Wszystko dobrze?  
Odwrócił się, wpatrując w zielone oczy Pottera i jego wiecznie rozczochrane włosy. Wybraniec patrzył na niego z niepokojem widocznym w oczach i nadal nie zdejmował dłoni z jego karku. To było miłe i sprawiało, że zdecydowanie się uspokajał.  
– Draco?  
– Nie mam gdzie spać, Harry.  
Pierwszy raz, kiedy wypowiadał jego imię, był drżący i dość słaby, ale Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko na dźwięk swojego imienia.  
– Coś wymyślimy.  
  
     Kiedy stanęli przed Pokojem Życzeń, Draco zadrżał, opierając dłoń o ścianę. Nie odwiedził tego miejsca od czerwca w szóstej klasie. Przez cały siódmy rok zdołał jakimś cudem wymigiwać się od wątpliwej przyjemności przebywania w tym pomieszczeniu, aż do pamiętnej akcji z _Szatańską Pożogą_ , a teraz miał z własnej woli tu wrócić. Przełknął ślinę, patrząc na Pottera przechadzającego się wzdłuż ściany. Jednak po pewnym czasie drzwi się nie pojawiły, a na twarzy Wybrańca widać było spore zaskoczenie.  
– Wiesz, dlaczego nie możemy wejść? – spytał, wreszcie zwracając na niego uwagę. Chyba faktycznie musiał wyglądać źle, bo Harry przyskoczył do niego, chwytając pod ramię i z niepokojem lustrując jego twarz.  
– Wszystko dobrze?  
Pokręcił głową, wskazując na ścianę za nimi, na co oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu.  
– Cóż, tak... może po prostu poszukajmy jakiejś opuszczonej klasy? Na pewno takich tutaj nie brakuje!  
Dziarsko odwrócił się na pięcie i pociągnął Draco za sobą w dół schodów. Blondyn był mu wdzięczny za nieroztrząsanie problematyki Pokoju Życzeń i w duchu dziękował Merlinowi za chwilowe wsparcie. Choć zapewne powinien podziękować swojemu zmarłemu przyjacielowi, który rozpętał tutaj piekło.  
Dopiero parę pięter niżej zauważył, że dłoń Pottera nadal trzyma jego własną, a Wybraniec ciąga go po coraz dziwniejszych korytarzach. Nie, żeby w tym momencie miało mu to przeszkadzać, bo prawdę mówiąc czuł się zaskakująco... dobrze. Wreszcie Harry zatrzymał się z triumfalnym okrzykiem i wciągnął go w ciemny zaułek.  
– Zamierzasz ukryć tu moje zwłoki, Potter.  
– Tak, Draco. Dokładnie to zamierzam zrobić, przejrzałeś mnie – mruknął miękko, otwierając niewielkie drzwi ukryte za załomem muru. Zawiasy skrzypnęły głośno, a oczom Draco ukazała się mała zakurzona klasa z ledwie czterema ławkami. Zapewne mogła tutaj kiedyś znajdować się klasa zaawansowanych eliksirów, ale Severus zbyt kocha wilgoć lochów, aby zniżać się do uczenia na jakimś czwartym piętrze. To nie było w jego stylu.  
– Myślę, że tutaj możemy się spokojnie rozgościć – orzekł Potter, wreszcie puszczając jego dłoń, ale chyba nawet tego nie rejestrując. Draco zacisnął szczękę, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, zabierając się do transmutacji ławek w łóżka. Nie będzie spał na podłodze! Na szczęście tą już zajął się Potter, usuwając kurz i pajęczyny oraz rozpalając ogień w kominku stojącym w kącie. Draco zakładał, że bez tego mogłoby być ciężko z przeżyciem nocy, bo pomieszczenie do najcieplejszych nie należało. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Potter nie śpi w komnatach Granger, tylko zgadza się na prowizoryczne warunki razem z nim, ale sprawiało to, że jego serce wypełniało się ciepłem. To było miłe, że nie zostawił go na pastwę spędzenia nocy na zimnym komentarzu. Zapewne w końcu wróciłby do Severusa, a jakoś nie miał ochoty robić tego teraz.  
– Jeszcze coś do jedzenia by się przydało – westchnął, opadając na łóżko i rozrzucając ręce na boki. Usłyszał stłumione prychnięcie Pottera, ale zdecydował się nie przyjmować. Był zmęczony, miał prawo zwyczajnie paść na materac.  
– Stworku! – Usłyszał wołanie Wybrańca, a chwile później cichy trzask w pomieszczeniu.  
– Pan wzywał Stworka. Stworek słucha.  
Uniósł się odrobinę, opierając się na przedramionach i próbował rozeznać się w sytuacji. Skrzat Domowy ze zdecydowanie zbyt dużym, jak na jego ciałko medalionie na szyi stał przed Potterem, który siedział na ławce, machając nogami w powietrzu. Z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach i roziskrzonym spojrzeniem wyglądał nadal jak uczeń tej szkoły, którego to wszystko nie dotknęło. Na takiego, który nie był zmuszony walczyć z Voldemortem i podejmować stanowczo zbyt dorosłych decyzji w ciągu krótkiego życia. Draco poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do policzków, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę w lewo i bezwiednie przejeżdżając językiem po dolnej wardze.  
– Stworku, mógłbyś przynieść nam kolację i jakieś wino? Chyba że wolisz Ognistą, Draco?  
Uniósł brew do góry i Malfoy pomyślał, że zdecydowanie mu to pasuje, pomimo tego, że to był jego znak firmowy. Przełknął ślinę, kiwając powoli głową.  
– Ognista będzie dobra.  
Potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego. Zdecydowanie.  
Skrzat skłonił się nisko, zamiatając podłogę uszami i zniknął, a Harry z cichym westchnięciem zeskoczył ze stołu, podchodząc do Draco i przysiadając po turecku na jego łóżku.  
– Jedzenie załatwione. W tym momencie chyba mamy wszystko.  
– Potter, zaimponowałeś mi. Własny Skrzat to już coś.  
Uśmiechnął się do niego, opierając o wezgłowie łóżka i spod zmrużonych powiek obserwując lekko zmieszanego Ślizgona. Ten przejechał ręką po włosach, burząc ich idealne ułożenie i wywołując krótki śmiech u Wybrańca.  
– Niemożliwe, Malfoy z rozczochranymi włosami.  
Znów ten miękki ton. Nie powinien się tak do niego zwracać. To burzyło jego bariery i sprawiało, że coraz bardziej kusiło go zrobienie na złość Severusowi w tej sekundzie. Wysunął rękę w jego stronę, jednak w połowie drogi się zatrzymał i z przerażeniem spojrzał na Pottera. Mógł to odebrać jakkolwiek, wyśmiać go i odepchnąć, ale wtedy na pewno on zostaje w tym pokoju, nie wyląduje na korytarzu. Widział, że palce mu drżały, ale nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoim własnym ciałem i cofnąć ręki.  
Harry chwycił jego dłoń, kładąc ją na materacu pomiędzy nimi i delikatnie gładząc kciukiem.  
– Moje są już wystarczająco rozczochrane.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie dłuższą chwilę i Draco niczego nie pragnął w tym momencie bardziej, niż tego, aby Potter nigdy nie zabierał swojej dłoni. A przynajmniej nie w najbliższej przyszłości, bo dziwne ciepło rozgrzewało go od środka, nie mając nic wspólnego z alkoholem i chciał, aby tak zostało, jak najdłużej. Trzask, który rozległ się w pomieszczeniu, sprawił, że obaj podskoczyli. Stworek położył jedzenie na ławce szkolnej, skłonił się głęboko i bez słowa zniknął, zostawiając tylko parujące talerze i sporą butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

 

  
– Chyba możemy jeść – szepnął Potter, zabierając rękę i wstając z łóżka, gestem zapraszając go do prowizorycznego stołu. Musieli zadowolić się tym, co mieli, skoro wzgardzili kolacją w Wielkiej Sali. Jakby nad tym pomyśleć głębiej, to Malfoy sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobili i zwyczajnie nie poszli zjeść tam, ale aktualnie słońce już od dłuższego czasu nie wpadało do klasy, a ogień w kominku trzaskał całkiem wesoło, więc nie miał na co narzekać, zupełnie.  
– Smacznego – rzucił Wybraniec, nabijając pieczeń na widelec i z zadowoleniem przeżuwając. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że ostatnio jadł coś rano na dworcu Kings Cross, więc jego żołądek kategorycznie domagał się jedzenia. Udawał, że nie widzi natarczywego wzroku Draco, który w tym momencie tylko mu schlebiał. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie się tu dzieje, ale kierunek, w jakim zmierzały sprawy, zdecydowanie mu odpowiadał. Postanowił trzymać się tego, co powiedziała mu Edith, bo może faktycznie ta część o bolesnych doświadczeniach była prawdziwa. Sięgnął po butelkę z alkoholem i rozlał ją do szklanek, które Stworek położył na środku stołu. Jedną wręczył Malfoyowi, unosząc swoją w jego stronę. Stuknęli się szkłem, posyłając sobie krzywe uśmiechy.  
– Za te święta, Draco. Żeby faktycznie były spokojne.  
– Za święta... Harry.  
Jego imię brzmiało dobrze, kiedy je wypowiadał. Choć sam zaczął tę sprawę z _mówmy-sobie-po-imieniu_ , to chyba go to przerosło. W tym momencie sam nie wiedział, co się określa i jak, ale zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby...  
– Przenieśli się na łóżko.  
Harry roześmiał się, zgarniając butelkę i wstając.  
– Jak sobie życzysz. Myślę, że będzie to zdecydowanie wygodniejszy mebel do picia.  
Potrząsnął głową, ubolewając nad swoją głupotą i zastanawiając się, co skłoniło go do powiedzenia na głos końcówki zdania. Westchnął tylko i zabierając siebie i swoją szklankę, klapnął obok Pottera na jego łóżku, a przynajmniej tym, które sobie zaanektował.  
Harry ponownie napełnił ich szklanki, wlepiając swój wzrok w ogień płonący w kominku. Wypił ją jednym haustem, wzdrygając się mocno, ale zaraz po tym spojrzał na niego z czymś dzikim w oczach, co sprawiło, że Draco odsunął się odrobinę.  
– Przepraszam – westchnął.  
Draco popatrzył na niego ze zdezorientowaniem i pokręcił głową, kuląc się pod ścianą.  
– Za co? Przecież nic nie zrobiłeś.  
– Nic? – Potter roześmiał się histerycznie, uderzając głową o ścianę, a Malfoy widząc to, zdecydował, że wypicie naraz całej szklanki nie jest takim złym pomysłem. Zrobił to, sięgając po butelkę i nalewając im kolejną porcję. Czuł, że bez tego nie przetrwają wieczoru, a nie spieszyło mu się do wychodzenia.  
– Jak to, kurwa, nic? A szósta klasa, już nie pamiętasz? Wymazałeś z pamięci ten ból, który musiałeś czuć i to, co ci zrobiłem? Bo ja nie potrafię, dręczyło mnie to kilka miesięcy. Ty, leżący w kałuży krwi z rozrzuconymi włosami. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałem cię w takiej rozsypce, a to nie powinno się stać. Nie powinieneś dawać mi szansy na zobaczenie cię... takiego. – Przełknął ślinę, zaciskając mocno palce na szklance, aż zbielały mu knykcie i przysuwając odrobinę bliżej do Draco. – Nie chciałem tego zrobić, nie wiedziałem... nie miałem pojęcia, co to zaklęcie robi, nie powinienem był. Nigdy więcej nie chcę tego widzieć, rozumiesz?  
Położył dłoń na jego policzku, przejeżdżając kciukiem po miejscu, w którym kiedyś była brzydka blizna, na co Draco zadrżał, wtulając twarz w rękę Wybrańca. Pamiętał.  
– Jak bardzo ten obraz musiał wryć ci się w pamięć? – wyszeptał, łykając odrobinę whisky ze szklanki. Jego głos nabrał już lekkiej chrypki, a Harry oddychał szybciej, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami, a on sam wstrzymał na chwilę oddech pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Przejechał językiem po wardze, odchrząkując lekko i odsuwając głowę. Nie teraz, nie był pewny, co by to z nim zrobiło, bo Potter miał zadziwiającą zdolność do rozsypywania go na kawałki i składania z powrotem w całość. Zabawne, czy to nie o tym mówił Severus? Może ta jego teoria nie zawężała się tylko do eliksirów i straszenia dzieci.  
– Bardzo – mruknął, ponownie opierając się o wezgłowie, ale śledząc uważne ruchy Malfoya, który nerwowo poprawiał niesforne kosmyki, które za nic nie chciały wrócić na swoje miejsce i popijał Ognistą Whisky.  
– Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego mnie nie wydałeś. Nie byłeś mi nic winien, to właśnie ja miałem u ciebie dług, choć jakiś głos w mojej głowie ciągle mnie usprawiedliwiał, że przecież chciałeś na mnie rzucić _Crucio_. Nie pomagało, choć bardzo się starałem. Nigdy nie powiedziałem Ronowi. Zacząłby się śmiać i triumfować, że choć na chwilę wykluczyłem cię z tej dziwnej gry, jaką prowadziliśmy na korytarzach. Nie zniósłbym tego.  
Czuł, że coraz bardziej szumi mu w głowie, ale zdecydowanym ruchem wyjął Draco butelkę z dłoni i dolał do swojej szklanki. Nie byłby zdolny do tego wszystkiego bez alkoholu, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. A teraz Malfoy wyglądał tak... idealnie. Bardziej niż zwykle, z rozczochranymi włosami, zarumienionymi policzkami i tymi wąskimi wargami, które raz za razem oblizywał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku choć na chwilę. Nachylił się w jego stronę, ale w sekundzie opamiętał się i wrócił do stałej pozycji. Udawał, że nie zauważył, że ciało Draco także przechyliło się w jego stronę, ani zawiedzionego spojrzenia Ślizgona. Było całkiem prawdopodobne, że zwyczajnie próbował sobie to wmówić. Tak czy inaczej, pomysł wyjścia na spacer był całkiem trafiony, patrząc na to, że dzięki niemu zdołał powiedzieć to wszystko i spędzić noc tutaj. Poza tym Draco musiał być w bardzo roztrzęsionym stanie, skoro sam nie wpadł na poszukanie jakiejś klasy. Może takimi drobnymi gestami zdoła spłacić swój dług.  
– Nie mogłem cię nie uratować – szept Malfoya przerwał ciszę, która panowała między nimi. Upił łyk ze swojej szklanki i kontynuował. – Widzisz, Harry, Voldemort był świrem. Wiedziałem, że jesteś jedyną nadzieją, jaka została mi i matce, bo ojca nie dało się już odratować. Poza tym nie chciałem cię wydać. Zwal to na karb młodzieńczego buntu czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. I nie byłbym w stanie rzucić _Crucio_. Nie na ciebie, to zwyczajnie przerastało moje możliwości.  
Harry zadrżał mocno, kiedy dotarło do niego to wszystko, co powiedział Draco. Nie był w stanie, a on potraktował go jak najgorszego wroga, jakiego posiada, jakby nie było Voldemorta.  
– Ja byłem w stanie...  
– Była wojna, Harry! Wszyscy robiliśmy rzeczy, z których nie jesteśmy dumni, uwierz mi.  
Przysunął się do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i ściskając lekko. Pierwszy raz sam zbliżył się do niego na tak małą odległość i zdecydowanie nie chciał widzieć tego bólu i przerażenia w jego oczach. Nie prawie trzy lata po wojnie.  
– Rockwood na długo zapamiętał moje _Crucio_.  
– Ale mówiłeś, że...  
– Że nie byłem w stanie rzucić go na ciebie. Zapewne na żadnego ucznia, ale widząc, co robili w naszym domu i słuchając ich komentarzy na zebraniach. – Po jego plecach przebiegł dreszcz, na wspomnienie tego, ale szybko się opamiętał. Z korytarza zbierał go Harry, teraz jego kolej. – Też tam byłem, siedząc w kręgu i poddając się jego rozkazom. I wiem, że to dzięki tobie nie siedzę teraz z nimi w Azkabanie. Doskonale wiesz, że mam to na swoim ciele.  
Podwinął lewy rękaw swetra, odsłaniając węża wychodzącego z otwartych ust czaszki. Lekko wyblakłego, ale nadal wyraźnie odznaczającego się na bladej skórze Draco. Harry chwycił go za nadgarstek, składając motyli pocałunek zaraz nad swoimi palcami, na gadziej głowie wypalonej na skórze Ślizgona. Nadal pochylony nad jego przedramieniem spojrzał w górę na Draco, który przyłożył drżącą dłoń do ust, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Harry'ego.  
– Wiem.

  
  
     Draco przeciągnął się, trafiając ręką na coś miękkiego obok siebie. Odwrócił się na bok i krzyknął cicho, kiedy obok siebie zobaczył rozczochraną czuprynę Pottera, który spał z ręką przerzuconą przez jego brzuch. Nagi brzuch należało dodać. Odsunął się odrobinę, starając nie obudzić Pottera, ale ten tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnie i wtulił nos w poduszkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, zwlekając się z łóżka i ogarniając wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Łóżko, które wyczarował dla Pottera, było nietknięte, a na stole walały się resztki kolacji. Obok jego łóżka zauważył zrzucone na kupkę ubrania jego i Harry'ego, a pusta butelka po Ognistej Whisky leżała w jednym kącie. Ogień w kominku już przygasał, więc rozniecił go ruchem różdżki, podchodząc do okna, przez które aktualnie wpadały promienie zimowego słońca, rzucając na podłogę smugi światła. Błonia pokryte były grubą warstwą śniegu, który zdążył jeszcze napadać w trakcie nocy, a z komina w chatce Hagrida unosił się dym, co nie było niczym dziwnym, zważając na temperaturę panującą na zewnątrz. Ten widok zdołał go uspokoić, więc przysiadł na szerokim parapecie, z zamyśleniem wpatrując się w Pottera leżącego w rozkopanej pościeli. Po poważnej rozmowie na temat wojny wypili jeszcze więcej, a zawartość butelki jak na złość nie chciała się kończyć. Pamiętał jeszcze parę opowieści o pracy Harry'ego i jakiejś staruszce, o której wypowiadał się z niesamowitą czułością, a potem pobudkę chwile temu. Pocieszał się tym, że nadal mieli na sobie bokserki, a łóżko było czyste, więc zapewne do niczego nie doszło, bo nie sądził, aby po takiej ilości alkoholu byliby zdolni do rzucenia odpowiednich zaklęć. Poza tym zdecydowanie wolałby to pamiętać, a nie rzucić się na Pottera po pijaku, czego jego zamroczony mózg nie raczył zarejestrować. Harry przez sen potarł nos i zabawnie go marszcząc, przewrócił się na drugi bok, prawie spadając z posłania. Malfoy przyskoczył do niego, popychając na plecy i odgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk z jego czoła. Pokręcił głową, zadziwiony swoją reakcją, ale uporczywa myśl o tym, że nie miałby nic przeciwko takiemu budzeniu się codziennie, nie dawała mu spokoju. Pomimo wczorajszej rozmowy nie sądził, aby było to możliwe, a nawrót jego młodzieńczych marzeń nie był niczym dobrym.  
– Cholerny farmakon – mruknął do siebie, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po półotwartych ustach Pottera, który zamrugał parę razy i spojrzał na niego tymi zielonymi ślepiami, które wbiły go w podłogę. Uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł do siadu, a kołdra zsunęła się z jego ramion, odsłaniając zdecydowanie zbyt idealnie wyrzeźbiony brzuch. Przynajmniej w tej chwili nie powinna tego robić, bo to zakrawało na zwyczajną złośliwość z jej strony.  
– Cześć, Draco.  
Potter zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na całą sytuację albo był zwyczajnie zbyt zaspany, by do końca objąć to swoją percepcją. Malfoy odchrząknął tylko, zabierając swoją dłoń z materaca i wykręcając sobie palce.  
– Cześć, tak... myślę, że śniadanie możemy już zjeść w Wielkiej Sali.  
Harry skinął głową i rzucając szybkie _Tempus_ , zaczął się zbierać, sięgając po swoje spodnie i koszulkę. Kiedy Draco nadal nie wydobył z siebie nic poza tym jednym zdaniem, odwrócił się w jego stronę, unosząc jedną brew.  
– Do niczego nie doszło. Zwyczajnie położyliśmy się spać, a moje łóżko było za daleko, żebym się do niego przenosił. Nigdy nie kończyliście tak po imprezach? Podobno wasze alkoholowe libacje były znane na cały zamek i każdy chciał się tam dostać.  
Roześmiał się, kiedy Malfoy rzucił w niego poduszką, a przynajmniej próbował, bo Wybraniec zdołał się uchylić i część pościeli plasnęła głucho o posadzkę.  
– Nienawidzę cię, Potter – parsknął Draco, podnosząc się z ziemi i naciągając na siebie spodnie. Widział, że Harry rzuca szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Mrocznego Znaku widniejącego na jego przedramieniu i zarumienił się, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak wczoraj ten sam człowiek pochylał się nad jego ręką, przejeżdżając ustami po nadal widocznym znaku przynależności do tego gada. Szybkim ruchem naciągnął na siebie sweter, co chyba zostało źle odebrane, bo Potter chwycił jego dłoń, wsuwając kciuk pod ściągacz i przyciskając go do żyły na jego ramieniu.  
– Nie musisz tego chować, okey? Nie przy mnie.  
Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, ale przełknął głośno ślinę i skinął głową, wypuszczając do tej pory wstrzymywane powietrze. Nie wiedział, kiedy to zrobił, ale oddychanie bardziej mu służyło. Harry uśmiechnął się, zabierając dłoń i naciągając koszulkę na grzbiet. Rzucił szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące na siebie i zabrał się za wracanie łóżek do ich pierwotnej postaci, choć nikt w zamku zapewne nie zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak.  
– Stworek!  
Sekundę później w pomieszczeniu pojawił się skrzat, kłaniając się nisko.  
– Pan wzywał, sir.  
– Tak, zabierz talerze z powrotem. Dzięki za posiłek.  
– Stworek służy swojemu panu.  
Chwilę później po resztkach jedzenia i picia nie było nawet śladu, a klasa wyglądała jak w chwili, kiedy do niej weszli. Może z wyjątkiem zalegającego wszędzie kurzu, którego raczej nie zamierzali przywracać.  
– Teraz chyba możemy iść na śniadanie. Prawie zdążymy zejść do Wielkiej Sali.  
Harry otworzył przed nim drzwi, ruchem ręki każąc mu wyjść na korytarz. Malfoy skorzystał z chwilowej oferty, chowając różdżkę do rękawa i rzucając ostatni raz spojrzenie na nieużywaną klasę. To spotkanie na korytarzu zdecydowanie przysłużyło się im obu, bo Potter zdołał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co leżało mu na żołądku przez lata. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego kompleks bohatera długo nie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć, ale miał nadzieję, że cały czas dążą do zacieśnienia relacji. Nie zamierzał przyznawać się do tego głośno.

  
  
– Harry! – krzyk Hermiony rozległ się w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy tylko przekroczyli jej odrzwia. Dziewczyna poderwała się ze swojego siedzenia i rzuciła Harry'emu na szyję, jakby nie widziała go co najmniej tydzień. – Gdzie byłeś?  
Na te słowa Malfoy przystanął na środku pomieszczenia, otwierając szeroko usta. Nie zwracał uwagi na karcące spojrzenie Severusa, który uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w chrześniaka. Potter nie powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, że zostaje z nim? I nie wysłał sowy ani wiadomości Stworkiem? Jakby to wcale nie było istotne, bo spędzał ten czas z Draco i... albo nie chciał się do niego przyznawać.  
– Byłem z Draco. Mieliśmy parę spraw do wyjaśnienia, poza tym ktoś musiał mu ogarnąć spanie.  
– Hey! Z tego, co zauważyłem, to ja zająłem się łóżkiem, Potter!  
Harry roześmiał się na ten komentarz, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i odsłaniając szyję, na którą zapatrzył się Draco. Z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić ją tak podatną na zranienie w zgoła innej sytuacji i ta myśl zarówno przeraziła go, jak i sprawiła, że krew uderzyła mu do policzków, więc czym prędzej zajął wolne krzesło obok Severusa. Ten z grobową miną podsunął mu dzban z sokiem dyniowym i wrócił do swojego talerza, starając się ignorować szczebiotającą Granger z Potterem i Weasleyem u boku.  
– Wiesz co, Severusie? Chyba zrozumiałem, dlaczego tak bardzo katowałeś mnie tym Platonem – powiedział Draco, wychylając się zza niego i patrząc na roześmianego Pottera, który puścił mu oczko i ciepło się uśmiechnął. Severus zdołał wymienić porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Granger, zanim ta odwróciła się z powrotem do Wybrańca. Snape tylko ze zdziwieniem popatrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego dzieciaka i westchnął ciężko.  
– Że też dożyłem tego dnia i do tego muszę być za to wdzięczny Potterowi.  
– Więc chyba dostanę twoje błogosławieństwo, wujaszku?  
– Nieznośny bachor – mruknął Severus, nabijając kiełbaskę na widelec i ze złością się w nią wgryzając. Perlisty śmiech Draco, którego od tak dawna nie słyszał, jeszcze długo brzmiał w jego uszach. I być może, ale tylko być może był to jeden z powodów, dla których zgodził się na to wszystko. Dopóki jego chrześniak się śmieje tak, jak przed wojną – Mistrz Eliksirów jest gotów znieść wszystko.

  
  
     Następnego dnia rano Harry obudził się na całkiem wygodnej kanapie Hermiony z uporczywą myślą, że czegoś mu brakuje. Nie mógł tylko dojść do tego, czym to było, a te myśli skutecznie wyparowały mu z głowy, kiedy zobaczył stos prezentów obok mebla. Pomimo swojego wieku nadal cieszył się jak dziecko, kiedy widział pakunki w ranek Bożego Narodzenia, a fakt, że te święta ponownie spędzał w Hogwarcie, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło, sprawiał, że robiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Zrzucił nogi z kanapy, przeciągając się i schylając po prezenty, kiedy z sypialni wyszedł Ron z Hermioną, oboje dzierżący w rękach swoje paczki.  
– Cześć, Harry! – zawołał rudzielec, klapiąc koło niego i zrzucając prezenty na podłogę. Hermiona rozsiadła się na fotelu, przywołując imbryk z herbatą i kompletem filiżanek.  
– Myślę, że w tym momencie możemy zacząć je rozpakowywać – powiedziała, pociągając za kokardkę. Obaj mężczyźni roześmiali się, podążając śladem dziewczyny. Harry z przejęciem oglądał kolejny sweter od pani Weasley, książkę o przydatnych w domu zaklęciach od Rona ( _Stary, ja mam Hermionę i mamę, ale ty? Żebyś nie zarósł!_ ) oraz zbiór podręczników o fantazyjnym parzeniu kawy i herbaty, za które wyściskał Hermionę, bo sam nie wpadł na to, że sam fakt posiadania magii wpływa na smak tego, co tworzy w pracy. Standardowy zestaw słodyczy od Hagrida wylądował z boku, a parę najnowszych gadgetów ze sklepu, które podesłał mu George, zostawił na później, z obietnicą wypróbowania ich jeszcze w zamku. Hermiona udała, że nie słyszy jego planów.  
– To niesprawiedliwe, że mój rodzony brat TOBIE wysyła najlepsze rzeczy, a ja nie dostaję nic – marudził Ron, odgryzając głowę czekoladowej żabie, która dopiero wtedy przestała się mu wyrywać. Harry wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc się do przyjaciela i notując w głowie, że musi bardzo pilnie skontaktować się z Georgiem, z którym już od dawna nie rozmawiał, a irytacja na twarzy Rona zasługiwała na co najmniej osobistą pochwałę.  
Na dywanie została ostatnia paczka, zapakowana w srebrny błyszczący papier i owinięta zieloną kokardką. Harry podejrzewał, od kogo mógł być ten prezent i sięgnął po niego zmieszany, bo sam nie pomyślał o tym, aby kupić coś Ślizgonowi. Pociągnął za wolny koniec wstążki i odwinął papier, starając się go nie zniszczyć czy nawet uszkodzić. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z zaskoczeniem, widząc, z jaką ostrożnością zabiera się za rozpakowywanie paczki, choć z wcześniejszych zwyczajnie zrywał papier. Nerwowym ruchem poprawiła apaszkę, dostosującą się do jej stroju, którą dostała od Harry'ego i zamyśliła się. Widziała, że cos się dzieje pomiędzy Harrym, a Malfoyem i zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że i Severus już coś zauważył. Nie miała pojęcia czy obawiać się tego, czy wręcz przeciwnie, ale Harry wydawał się szczęśliwy.  
Z ozdobnego papieru wypadła książka, którą Wybraniec odwrócił, aby przeczytać tytuł.  
– Harry, co to jest? – spytała zaciekawiona Hermiona, bo tak naprawdę, to gust Malfoya w tym wszystkim był bardzo istotny, prawda? Musiała wiedzieć, czy nie daje jej przyjacielowi jakichś nielegalnych rzeczy.  
– _Fajdros_ Platona. Tego jeszcze nie mam, ale zastanawiam się co... – urwał zdanie w połowie, kiedy zobaczył blankiecik w środku książki.

  
_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spędzasz początek Bożego Narodzenia.  
Wesołych Świąt!  
Draco_  
  
– Oh, Harry! Koniecznie musisz mi pożyczyć ją potem! Ostatnio słyszałam wiele intrygujących rzeczy o Platonie i jestem ciekawa czy choć połowa z nich jest prawdziwa.  
Harry już nie słuchał dziewczyny, przypatrując się zakreślonemu na stronie fragmentowi i dopisku na marginesie, zrobionego drobnym pochyłym pismem Draco.  
  
**_Są i inne licha na świecie, ale diabeł jakiś domieszał do każdego prawie pewien moment rozkoszy. To tak jak z pochlebcą: straszna to bestia i nieszczęście wielkie, a jednak natura w nim rozpuściła jakąś kroplę przyjemności; kroplę nie bez uroku.[1]_**  
  
_Severus często tłukł mi o tym nieszczęsnym farmakonie, Harry. O lekarstwie, które zarówno leczy, jak i pogarsza stan pacjenta. Długo myślałem, że upiera się przy tym tylko dlatego, że kocha eliksiry, a tam znajduje to dość istotne zastosowanie, jednak ostatnio zrozumiałem, że nie tylko tam. Ty jesteś moim farmakonem, Harry._  
  
Potter przełknął ślinę, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po kremowej stronie i uśmiechając się pod nosem. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze zrozumiał przesłanie dopisku Draco. Jeżeli tak, chyba mógł powiedzieć, że Edith przepowiedziała przyszłość i wreszcie zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Ta kobieta, choć nie miała w sobie ani krzty magii, była czarodziejką. On sam nie wiedział, w którym momencie ponownie zakochał się w tym draniu, ale chyba nie było mu potrzebne wiele. Przez cały ten czas od pokonania Voldemorta nie znalazł nikogo, kogo chciałby wprowadzić do siebie, nieważne jak przystojni i inteligentni by nie byli. Marcel był tego idealnym przykładem.  
Podskoczył, kiedy poczuł zimną rękę na swoim barku i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z niepokojem, raz po raz rzucając Ronowi zdegustowane spojrzenie, ponieważ ten zdawał się nie przejmować chwilowym brakiem kontaktu z jego przyjacielem.  
– Harry, wszystko dobrze? – spytała, potrząsając nim lekko.  
Pokiwał głową z szerokim uśmiechem i roześmiał się, zamykając książkę. Przycisnął ją do piersi, wpatrując się w Hermionę roziskrzonymi oczami, starając się powstrzymać śmiech i siebie, aby nie wstać i nie wybiec od razu za drzwi.  
– Nigdy nie było lepiej, Hermiono.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, czochrając mu włosy i opadając na fotel.  
– Cieszę się, Harry. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę.  
Dawno nie widziała go tak szczęśliwego i jeżeli to Malfoy miał być tym, który wywołuje to szczęście, jest gotowa go zaakceptować.

  
  
     Harry wypadł na hogwarckie Błonia, kiedy tylko zobaczył blondwłosą postać przechadzającą się wśród wysokich zasp śniegu. Torując sobie drogę ciepłym strumieniem powietrza z różdżki, szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę Draco, który jeszcze go nie zauważył. Dopiero kiedy stanął parę kroków od niego, obserwując Ślizgona opierającego się o samotne drzewo nad brzegiem jeziora, zdecydował się odezwać.  
– Draco.  
Ślizgon drgnął, odwracając się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i ciepłem w oczach, które dane było Harry'emu zobaczyć po raz pierwszy i już wiedział, że chciałby je widzieć codziennie.  
– Harry. Podobał ci się prezent? – Uniósł brew, szukając na twarzy Pottera jakichkolwiek oznak tego, że coś było nie tak, że zbytnio się pospieszył. Musiałby to jakoś przeżyć, choć sama myśl o tym była nieznośna.  
– Jest idealny. Tylko, nie mam nic dla ciebie, wybacz.  
Drążył butem dziurę w śniegu i spuścił głowę, jakby wstydził się swojego nieogarnięcia. Draco pokonał te kilka kroków odległości, jaka ich dzieliła i położył dłoń na jego szyi.  
– Nie musisz.  
– Ale chcę – mruknął Wybraniec, pochylając się w jego stronę i nakrywając jego wargi swoimi. Ponownie Malfoy mógł poczuć ich ciepło, ale tym razem zarzucił Potterowi ręce na szyję, oddając pocałunek i zamykając oczy. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie lepszego prezentu, niż wolno poruszające się wargi Harry'ego, które idealnie współgrały z jego własnymi.

  
  
Draco przewrócił się na drugi bok, wciskając nos w zgięcie szyi swojego chłopaka. Słońce drażniło jego oczy, więc położył się na drugiej części materaca, na którą z reguły nie padało wschodzące słońce, kładąc swoją nogę na biodrach partnera. Ten mruknął cicho, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy, drugą ręką zaborczo przyciągając go do siebie.  
– Dzień dobry – szepnął Draco, patrząc w zielone oczy Harry'ego, który z szerokim uśmiechem pocałował go w czoło, rysując wzory na jego nagich plecach.  
– Dobry, Draco.  
Malfoy naciągnął na nich kołdrę, splatając swoje palce z dłonią Harry'ego i mruknął z zadowoleniem, czując ciepło drugiego ciała. Nie potrzebował tego ranka niczego więcej. Może z wyjątkiem kawy zrobionej przez Harry'ego w makinetce, kiedy on sam będzie przeglądał _Proroka Codziennego_ , siedząc wygodnie na kuchennej wyspie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Fragment z dzieła Platona - "Fajdros"


End file.
